


Make Me Go Away

by TheMoments (TBs_LMC)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Canon, Declarations Of Love, Fear, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Protectiveness, Slavery, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBs_LMC/pseuds/TheMoments
Summary: Fenris shows up at the Hawke Estate in the middle of the night, almost unrecognizable to the man who knows him so well.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 34





	Make Me Go Away

The pounding on the front door wakes Hawke out of a dead sleep. Bodahn, too, who scrambles all rumpled in his nightshirt with hair and beard sticking out at all angles while he races as fast as his feet can carry him to the front door of the Hawke mansion just as Hawke himself emerges from his bedroom equally rumpled with but a dressing gown thrown on over his naked form. He’s still half asleep as the pounding continues.

Bodahn opens the door cautiously, but it’s pushed open completely by whoever is standing there in the dark, nearly knocking the dwarf halfway across the foyer in the process.

“What the—?” Hawke mumbles, quickly rising to alertness as he ties the robe shut and rushes down the stairs.

“HAWKE!”

“Fenris?”

“Messere…” Bodahn tries, but Hawke waves at him that it’s okay. Bodahn nods and scurries back to his room, quite happy to not be around for whatever has brought the frightening elf over here banging the door down in the wee hours.

Fenris doesn’t have a single weapon on him. He’s not wearing his armor, just the tight bodysuit that is always beneath it. The single torch Bodahn had brought into the room to see by is hanging in a sconce on the wall, the only thing lighting the area, and Hawke sees Fenris staring at him with his big, beautiful elven eyes even larger than usual, more whites showing, mouth hanging open. But the eyes…they have something Hawke’s never seen in them before: they are full of unshed tears.

And fear.

“Hawke,” Fenris practically sobs, wrapping his arms around his torso, looking around like he isn’t quite sure why he’s there. Hawke darts around him to shut the front door and lock it. Stands between Fenris and the door looking at his back. His hunched shoulders.

Notices that he’s _shaking_.

“Hawke.”

His voice is so light, so… _tiny_.

“Fenris,” Hawke breathes, mystified, frightened. “What’s happened? Are you hurt?”

He circles the elf warily, though his magic could probably protect him if Fenris lost his mind.

Fenris’ eyes close as Hawke makes it back round to the front of him. The unshed tears are now shed, falling in rivers that Fenris doesn’t even seem to be aware of and Hawke doesn’t know what to do, how to deal with this. This is so outside of his realm of expertise, beyond his experience – especially with _this_ man standing before him – that he balks, suddenly unsure and scared of putting a foot wrong.

Only because he loves the elf before him so much that his heart is currently in freefall to his feet.

“Would you do it?” Fenris asks, and now the tears are in his voice and Hawke is shaking, too, due to the sheer force of holding himself back from wrapping his arms around someone he’s unsure would welcome such a gesture.

“Do…what, Fenris?” Hawke shakes his head, clearly not anywhere near wherever the elf’s mind has taken him.

“If…he offered you the world for me, would you…would you…”

“Who, Fenris? If _who_ offered me…I don’t understand.”

“If my former master,” Fenris panted, as if the words were as painful to rip from his chest as another person’s heart – which Hawke sort of felt was happening right now, though he didn’t know why. “If Danarius offered you gold…power…gifts…” He raised his eyes from the floor to meet Hawke’s, face looking for all the world like he wanted but _didn’t_ want to know the answer. “Would you make me go away?”

The elf’s lower lip trembled, but he held Hawke’s gaze. Broken, yet still underpinned by an almost unearthly strength.

“Make you go…oh, Fenris,” Hawke breathed and in that moment he understood. He moved to him, reached out with his right hand and cupped the elf’s cheek. “Fenris,” he breathed, thumb moving smoothly through the tears still falling unbidden. His hand slipped around to the back of Fenris’ neck, pulling him forward in one smooth move until his hands came up, grabbed the lapels of Hawke’s dressing gown and fisted the material so tightly it turned his knuckles bone-white.

“I betrayed you for power in the Fade,” Fenris said so quietly, cheek next to Hawke’s but not touching. “I fear that…none are above…” He let out three ragged breaths that felt like spiraling steps downward. “I…dreamed that…we went…” He hitched in a sob that came out as a hiccough. “To The Hanged Man and…Danarius…he was there…and you…” Fenris couldn’t look at him.

Hawke gently pulled Fenris’ head down to his shoulder, wrapped his arms around him as though soothing a small child, and slowly stroked his back with the palm of his right hand. “Now you listen to me,” he said, softly but in a voice that allowed for no doubt as to the veracity of his words. “Can you listen and _hear_ me, Fenris?”

He nodded. Hawke’s hand moved to the back of his head, feeling silky soft hair, threading it carefully through his fingers.

“There is no world, no reality, in which I would ever betray you. I’m not the one who wanted you to go away.”

Fenris shuddered, undoubtedly remembering the morning he had walked out and left Hawke alone in the bed they had shared for only one night.

“I will never make you go away,” Hawke said much more quietly, and this time directly in Fenris’ ear. “On the contrary, I’ve done everything I can think of to make you _stay_.” He kissed Fenris’ head. “I love you. Don’t you know that by now?”

Fenris pulled away enough to look into his eyes. Though glistening, he no longer shed tears. And though uncertain, the corners of his mouth dared to turn just that much upward to convey his hope. “You’ll never make me go away. No matter what.”

“No, never,” Hawke confirmed, shaking his head. “No matter what.”

It was Fenris’ turn to cup Hawke’s cheek. The man’s eyelids fluttered closed as he leaned into the touch he had craved since it had been taken from him so abruptly.

Fenris swallowed. “I love you, too,” he admitted, low and gravelly, before leaning in to press their lips together. Hawke finally allowed himself to hold the man he loved above any other as tightly as his arms could squeeze, returning the kiss by pouring every ounce of emotion he had into the heady rush of having him back where he belonged at long last.

And Fenris knew he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made the mistake of watching on YouTube the option where Hawke can give Fenris back to Danarius and…I couldn’t handle it. I completely dissolved. So this story happened as my coping mechanism. The fic title “Make Me Go Away” is one of the lyrics from Avril Lavigne’s “Unwanted.”


End file.
